


Terrible Ideas

by LadyQuinn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Seduction, College AU, F/M, Generic Lavellan, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher/Student, Vaginal Sex, lord help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuinn/pseuds/LadyQuinn
Summary: College AU: Set in a modern Thedas, Lavellan is a college student, attending Ancient Elvhen Studies, a class lead by a Professor Solas, who is a little too interesting and a lot too attractive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What it lacks in morals and ethics it makes up for in inaccuracies  
> Don't nit pick too much its just smut with some structure

It started out so innocently. Really it did.

He was the professor of Ancient Elvhen Studies, her favorite class though now she wondered if she was drawn to the subject or to him. The first day of class he entered the room, thumbing at his book and setting his belongings on his desk, only addressing the class once he had finished, his hands behind his back. Professor Solas paced slowly and spoke softly, dark blue eyes scanned the room, and she swears they lingered on her a beat longer then the others.

While he spent most of the time he had on the appropriate course, discussing Elvhen culture, the pantheon of Gods, lore and ancient temples, he often took a tangent, at Lavellans urging, to discuss less related subjects. At first she picked his brain about magic, something she sorely wished she was a part of, but once she learned that he had spent his youth exploring the Fade, it was all she would talk about.

The class was unsurprisingly small, since it was quiet a niche subject, which gave her ample opportunity for near one on one conversations with him. As the weeks progressed, Lavellan often lead the Professor on class-long tangents, each question leading to a story which lead to more questions and then to more stories. What she found to be utterly fascinating though, the rest of the class found annoying, best illustrated by her friend Cassandra, who started every class softly bouncing her head off of their desk.

Soon they both agreed to stop their conversations during class, but this simply lead to conversations out of class. As the room would empty, Lavellan would drag a chair to his desk, later she would omit the chair entirely and sit on the desk, legs crossed. And they would talk. First for only a few minutes until Lavellan had to leave for her next class, but after she dropped said class it was longer. They enjoyed lunch together, discussing and debating this and that, idealizing the powers of the Fade. They wondered together if ones magical powers could be trained quicker in the Fade, if maybe in her case they could simply exist. For someone who seemed so young he was an endless well of knowledge and wisdom, having had experienced so much of history through the Fade.

Things began to turn however, as they grew closer. Such a small and simple thing that started it. She was talking, though she couldn't recall what about, and she saw the look on his face. His fingers brushed his lips, turned in the smallest smile, his eyes dancing over her with an intense stare. Her breath caught in her throat and anything coherent vanished. Him being attractive was hardly a surprise, it was just something she tried not to think too much about when around him; alone in her room was another matter. But this moment undid her composure, the languid look in his eyes fanned the spark of attraction she kept hidden inside her. And the flames only grew.

As the week passed after that moment, she grew acutely aware of every idle touch they shared, every time his eyes were on her. She was sure he'd soon complain that her heart, loudly thumping away in her chest, was drowning out their conversion. She left their meetings less academically satisfied and more painfully aroused, the feeling dragging on through the rest of her classes until she made it to her bed to relieve it. On the last day of the week, she got a terrible idea.

 -

“I'm stupid, I am just stupid. Very stupid.” She said in a casual, 'matter-of-fact' tone, walking in pace with Cassandra, who barely looked up from her notes. Lavellan threw a small punch into her shoulder to get her attention. “Tell me I'm stupid.”

She glanced up, eyebrows flat in annoyance. “You're an idiot.”

Lavellan nodded. “Yes, yes I am. I am very much an idiot you are right I'm dumb I'm going to try and fuck Solas I am stupidity made flesh.” Her words ran together, fast and muddled, but Cassandra still stopped, nearly tripping on her self as she stared at her Elvhen friend.

“What- What WHAT?”

Lavellan faced her, a tight smile across her face as she innocently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I'm an idiot?”

“Yes you are!” She yelled before looking around, concerned with prying eyes. She walked forward and grabbed her arm, continuing to class in a huddled walk.

“What are you saying are you crazy?” she asked, barely managing to contain her voice.

“Yea probably.”

“You could get expelled! Professor Solas could be fired! I knew you liked him but this?! Why can't you just go back to the room and deal with it like everyone else?”

Lavellan smirked. “What, like what you do about _Professor_ _Tethras?_

Cassandras face flushed into a deep crimson. “That is- I don't- That's not the same dammit! I- there's nothing- Maker I'm not plotting to ruin his career and my future over a silly girlish crush!”

“Oh yes I'm sure no one would bat an eye if they found out you hoard his romance novels.”

“Well maybe he shouldn't have written them then.

“Maybe you shouldn't be so turned on by chest hair.”

Cassandras hand gripped her arm harder, twisting slightly. “We're not talking about me, we're talking about how you're an _idiot_.”

She shrugged, a sudden confidence coming over her. “Honestly I think it would be well received.”

They arrived at the doors to class and Cassandra rounded Lavellan, facing her with an intense look. “And if its not? How are you going to deal with having his class for the rest of the year.”

Lavellan smiled as she pushed past her friend and opened the door for her. “I'll deal.”

-

The class went as normally as it usually did, with only minor distractions from the Professors occasional melting gaze and Cassandras constant glare. When class finished she tried to pull Lavellan out of the room forcibly, stopping only when they both heard Solas calling for her. She wiggled out of Cassandras grasp and smiled wickedly.

“Coming Solas,” she said, just loud enough for Cassandra. The scowl it earned her was nearly worth the anxiety that bubbled in her chest.

As she reached the desk, the last of the students filing out, Solas held out a book, a dark hard cover with gold filigree spread across it. It looked old, but well kept.

“An old friend is a private collector of older texts. The Essence of Magic. It was a popular read among the common folk of Old Tevinter, those who could read and were hoping to find some way to elevate themselves as Mages. Its rudimentary but I'd like you to read it to start, before you take further steps into attempting to become a Mage.”

Touched by the sentiment, Lavellan almost forgot her purpose. Taking the book, she quickly regained it as their fingers touched.

“Thanks,” she said, running her fingers along the delicate spine, feeling the little bit of warmth that his own fingers left behind. “Do you think I even have a little chance at being some kind of Mage?”

He smiled softly. “Well there are legends, stories, epic Mages from humble beginnings. I can't say to your chances, but it may happen yet. You are diligent, studious, inspired. All qualities desired of a Mage.” He paused, dark blue eyes meeting hers. “My top student.”

A shiver ran up her spine, and later she would feel silly and embarrassed at how that comment of all things made her blush and burn. But for now, she saw her opportunity.

' _Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, do it, do it, DO IT!'_

A shy smile crept over her lips as she placed the book onto the desk and clapped her hands together in her lap.

“Actually in a surprising turn of events, I'm kinda upset that I'm passing your class.”

His head tilted, with a soft, confused look on his face. “I don't follow.”

She took a breath and leaned against the desk, her heart quickening at the proximity. It felt almost silly, she'd been this close to him so often, sat at the edge of his desk while they discussed magic and the Fade. But, she supposed, she hadn't been trying to bed him then. She turned her gaze to the wall in front of her.

“Well, see... If I was failing your class then,” she bit her lip, finding her voice, “I'd have a valid excuse to come here to contest my grades, with you know the whole 'I'll do _anything_ to pass this class' form of seduction.”

' _FUCK. OK no going back how the fuck would you even go back from that?'_

When she planned this in her head this was a much sexier situation _._ For one thing she said it while making eye contact. And, in her porn induced fantasies, she was wearing a slutty school girl outfit. She struggled to turn her eyes from the wall to him. His face wore a stunned silence that in any other situation would be hilarious to see. Slowly it broke into a bemused smile.

“Ahm...”

“But, since I'm your top student, I can't really do that. It'd leave a bit of a plot hole,” she considered for a moment, “although I guess what I had in mind is pretty porny, and porn's not known for a good plot.”

He gave a breathy chuckle, but his eyes stayed honed on her.

She licked her lips and laughed. “Not quite how it plays out in my head.”

“No?”

“No, usually by now I'm on the desk.”

“Really?” His eyebrows rose, an amused smile on his lips. It calmed her. It seemed, even though her overly bold and outrageous attempt to bed him failed, he was taking it with a light heart, speaking as if it was some silly academic prose.

“I suppose I've swiped my arm across and cleared it in a crashing mess?”

Her answer came quick, she'd given this a lot of thought after all.

“No that'd be uncharacteristic. I'm just sitting on the desk.

Lost momentarily in recalling her fantasy, she didn't notice that he had risen from his chair and now stood with her between him and the desk. Her eyes widened, as his hands rested at either side of her, caging her in.

“What happens after that?” he said in a low voice, eyes roaming her body.

_Oh Creators_.

Her mouth hung open as various noises, some of them words, came spilling out.

“Uh...uhm...well... that depends on the fantasy,” she said, trying to keep the air of an academic conversation. “If its something during class like a slow burn or..or...um a kinda 'just get there' kinda..uhm...thing...”

“Describe the slow burn then.” He said in a tone he'd have when he asked her to recall a dream, which she supposed he _was_ doing now, just with a more naked dream. She cursed herself, wondering where all her bravado had gone as she babbled through her words.

“Uhm....well... ah.. Usually, there's uhm.. There's kissing. Lots of-... of kissing, tongue and lots of kissing my neck. ” His eyes drifted to her neck and she felt a shiver run through her. “And, then clo-clothes uhm.. come off. Slowly. Mine do. Yours stay on mostly.” His fingers brushed the edge of the collar of her shirt, she swallowed hard.

“And then, more kissing and, um.. lips and hands everywhere and uuhm..” She licked her lips and sighed as he leaned in close, feeling his breath at the nape of her neck.

“And then?” His voice was low and rough, like a growl echoing in her ears.

Her eyes rolled back as she swallowed hard, fingers curling around the edge of the desk she leaned on. “And then, you-...it uhm... quickly dissolves into... sex.” she breathed, her chest heaving hard. “Usually on the desk, and if its been a long day it ends up on the floor. The top switches depending on the mood.”

He 'hmm'ed with interest, as if she wasn't poorly describing how she imagined fucking him. He leaned back, face inches from hers, eyes watching her as she struggled to keep from shaking.

“Surprisingly similar.” His tongue darted over his lips. “Except my own fantasies involve having those lovely lips of yours around my cock.”

Her broken shaky gasps were silenced quickly by his mouth meeting hers, their tongues crashing together in a hard and hungry kiss. His hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her to him, his other hand running up her thigh.

Their lips parted, allowing them both much needed gasps of air. His face skewed for a moment.

“Wait... this is wrong.”

_What WHAT_ “Wh-....wait what?” _All that build up,_ she thought, _fucking Creators don't do this to me._

His hands found their way down her hips, grabbing onto the swell of her ass. The corner of his mouth twitched.

“You said by now you were on the desk.” He lifted her up the short distance to rest her ass on the desk. He slid between her legs, pulling her hips into his. She moaned as she felt him through the fabric of their clothes, his hardness pressing into her as his lips returned to hers. Their hands explored each other, his palming one of her breasts, the other running up and down her thigh, while hers were eager, drifting down his chest to find his belt. He pulled away at her touch.

“Ah, ah.” He chastised, pulling away her hand. “That's not how it happens. I believe next was your neck.” Before she could protest his lips were smothered in the nape of her neck, teeth nipping at her flesh as his hand returned to her breast and thigh. Her head fell back, eager to give him as much access as possible, shuddering at the feeling of his breath against wet skin. The tip of his tongue ran the length of her neck, up to the shell of her pointed ear. He bit her lobe, groaning in her ear. She leaned back slightly, her arms keeping her from falling flat onto the desk.

“And then clothing,” he whispered.

She didn't quite want him to move on from her neck yet, and thankfully it seemed he had no intention to, tongue and teeth teasing her flesh as his hands began to pull up her shirt. His fingers brushed against her sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Lavellan sat up straight and raised her arms for him to pull off the shirt, and when she was free she cupped his face and pulled him to her lips. His hands cupped around her bra before wrapping around her back and rubbed in slowly erratic circles. She broke their kiss and leaned into his shoulder, pressing her lips against his ear.

“The clasps' in the front,” she said before flicking her tongue against his earlobe. She felt him chuckle as his fingers slid back to her chest and unclasped her bra, pushing it off her shoulders and letting it fall on the desk. His lips kissed down her neck to her shoulder, where her bra strap had left a red line. He kissed and bit the tender skin as his hands worked her breasts, each nipple twisting between his fingers.

Her eyes rolled back, lips pinched between her teeth to keep from moaning too loud. Her hands slowly reached for Solas' belt, making another attempt at disrobing him. Again he tsked, pulling her hand away from him as he kissed up her jaw and found her lips.

“I believe you said,” his lips brushed against hers as he spoke, “that I remained mostly clothed.”

She pulled back and met his gaze. “Yea, mostly. Some of its gotta come off at some point.”

He smiled and took her hands in his, pulling her off the desk.

“Lets get you disrobed first, shall we?” He was already on his knees before she could answer, undoing the buttons of her jeans and tugging them down, revealing a black lace thong. As he helped pull off her shoes and guide her legs out of her pants she realized, while the lace was a good choice sexiness wise, it didn't do much to hold her arousal. Solas brushed his fingers against the fabric and they came back slick. Lavellan felt a flicker of embarrassment, but her overwhelming wetness only seemed to excite him. He pushed away the fabric to one side and buried his tongue between her folds, swirling circles around her clit. She cried out, leaning back onto her arms. She wanted to spread her legs wider for him, but she had neither the room nor the leverage, so she just relished in what sweet pleasure he was bringing her.

She bit her lips again, trying to keep from moaning too loudly, though he certainly didn't make it easy. In a brief moment of clarity, Lavellan became uncomfortably aware of the small windows in the two doors to the room. Neither door was locked. If a student decided to come in early to get some work done, or just had a question they would see her, bare breasts heaving, their Professors head tucked between her thighs. Cassandras chastising rang back in her head and for a moment she was terrified. The moment quickly passed, the feeling replaced by titillation and excitement over the idea of some pervy student peaking in and seeing them fuck. One hand left the desk and began playing with her nipples while she slowly rocked her hips into his mouth.

His thumb replaced his tongue on her clit, continuing the gentle circles as his fingers slid into her. His eyes closed as he peppered soft kisses along her thighs, his fingers fucking her in a wonderful rhythm. Her moans came out broken and shaky, unable to catch her breath as his pace increased. Her legs twitched and tensed, her cheeks hot and flushed as her need burnt in her core. Soon he had her cumming, her toes curled against the floor, threatening her balance, her hand left her breast and grabbed onto his head, trying to return his tongue to her sensitive cunt. He did so with enthusiasm, matching the pace his fingers had set, relentless as her hips bucked. She had to devote what little thought she was capable of to reminding herself not to use nails. _Can't leave marks, can't leave marks._ At least she couldn't leave them on him, in the back of her mind she hoped later she'd be nursing some small bruise, some light bite marks, some reminder of today.

As the waves slowed she braced herself against the desk with shaking arms, sucking in deep breaths as he began to slowly kiss up her stomach, up her breasts, up her neck, hands running over her waist. Each kiss sent sparks across her skin. One hand reached up and cupped her face, pulling her into a deep kiss, both of them moaning as tongues swirled against each other. He broke the kiss with a breathless smile.

“Now, what was next?”

She swallowed. “Fuck me.”

He frowned, and for a moment Lavellan worried if he was upset that she didn't play along with the game. But instead the look in his eyes darkened as his hands slipped under the band of her thong and yanked. The fragile lace snapped easily, and fell to the floor in tatters.

She gave a little pout. “Those were eight dollars.”

A wolfish grin spread across his face. “I'll buy you new ones.”

“Damn right you will,” she laughed, “you're supplying the underwear if you intend to rip them off of me every time we do this.”

“I'll buy you a whole wardrobe if it means I get to rip it off you.”

He lifted her back onto the desk, then fumbled with his belt and buttons. Before she could reach down to help he was free, his hard cock bobbed between his legs. He pulled her hips to the edge of the desk before pushing himself into her, groaning softly. She felt a dull ache as she stretched to accommodate him, quickly melting into delirious ecstasy. The feel of him inside her was almost too good, pleasure building with every thrust until she swears it's peaked and then growing more and more. His name was mixed in somewhere in the middle of her sharp cries, no longer concerned about volume or witnesses. He was however, and as quickly as her cries began he silenced them with a hungry, sloppy kiss. Her legs wrapped around him as he maintained an agonizingly slow rhythm, thrusting deep and pulling out almost entirely before pushing back in.

Still sensitive from her first orgasm, she could feel every inch of him, every little movement. The pull of her folds as he exited, the brush of his pelvis against her clit when he entered, the way her muscles tensed as he filled her. She held on to his shoulders, digging her nails into the fabric of his shirt as he stifled her moans. While one hand kept a firm grip on her hip, pulling her into each thrust, the other caressed her cheek, fingers curling behind her ear, drawing her in. He pulled her away, dark eyes met hers, both of them out of breath.

“I think its been a long day, don't you?” He asked, sliding out of her completely and stepping back, pulling her will him. He gestured for her to lay down on the floor, taking the cushion from his wooden chair and propping it under her ass. When she finished positioning herself, her legs parted with him between them, he rested his hands on her knees and raked his eyes down her naked body with a burning gaze. With this short reprieve, Lavellan tried to wrap her mind around this whole thing. The idea that he wanted her, seemly as badly as she wanted him. Despite her earlier confidence, it seemed so mind boggling. Yet here they were, his eyes drinking in her body as if he couldn't see her enough. She only wished he was as naked as she was, what a sight that would be.

He pulled her legs to him, his cock slipping easily into her slick cunt. This time there was nothing slow or gentle about his touch. In this position he had far more control, thrusting deeper and harder, barely containing his own groans. At this angel he couldn't kiss her to stop her from crying out, so she bit on her fist trying, and failing, to silence herself. He slid in and out in a quickening pace, managing to get deeper inside her with every thrust. Soon he was fucking her so hard he had to keep a firm hold on her hips to keep her from sliding away. Deliriously, she searched for something to hold on to, something to dig her nails into. She found the leg of the desk and gripped it, nails biting into the wood as her eyes squeezed shut and her lips pinched between her teeth.

His nails dug deeper into her thighs as his pelvis met hers, filling her with such a delicious feeling. She felt exquisite, to have unhinged him, her professor, always so calm and composed. Shes reduced him to a wild man, fucking her mercilessly. She loved it. Suddenly his pace slowed to a near stop. She thought perhaps he was close and wanted to hold off, or maybe he already finished. But when she opened her eyes she saw him watching her, a concerned look softening his face. Realization hit her and she sat up, as much as she could, and touched his chest.

“You're not hurting me Solas.”

His eyes wandered over her, his fingers rubbing the little red half moon marks that he had left on her thighs. He leaned in and cupped her face, kissing gently as he laid her back down, hiking up her thighs so he could lay comfortably between them. He rocked his hips into her, not quiet as fast as he was a moment before but not as agonizingly slow as when they started either. She almost wanted to protest, to reassure him that he could keep madly fucking her, but the weight of him pressed against her felt wonderful, and if he went back to that position he'd have to stop kissing her, stop running his hands over her arms, palming her breasts. She was more then happy with the trade.

Her hand left the desk leg in favor of his shoulders, fingers running down over his biceps, the muscles she could feel through the sleeves all hard and lean. She moaned into their kiss as his pace began to pick up, the friction building heat and electricity in her core. She felt her stomach twist, her muscles tensing absentmindedly. She pulled away, breathing in shallow breaths.

“Solas I-”

He kissed her, one hand gripping her thigh as he thrust harder and faster, sending her over the edge. Her cries were muffled, thankfully, if they weren't she'd surely be heard across campus. Her hips bucked against him, her thighs wrapping around him to try and steady herself. Her hands were everywhere, she couldn't touch him enough, nails and finger tips pressed into his arms, his back, his shoulders and neck. The pressure built inside her until she was sure she would burst when finally her release came, agonizing and wonderful bliss spread through her body. Wherever he touched her felt like fire and electricity and ice all at once. He felt like magic inside her. He sat up to let her breathe, slowing as she rode the waves of her climax, smooth, rhythmic thrusts easing her down from her high.

“Lavellan.” he whispered.

She struggled to see through the stars in her eyes, nodding her head in acknowledgment. He licked his lips, a pensive look in his eyes. His fingers brushed her lips.

“Give me your mouth.”

She took a moment to breath and figure out what he meant. When she did she smiled. He pulled himself out of her and stood up, she struggled to crawl onto her knees, her legs feeling more like jelly then anything else. He brushed the hair out of her face before taking a handful of it and guiding her mouth to his cock. He didn't want teasing, she knew that, likely he just didn't want to make a mess when he came, and she was happy to oblige. She took as much of him as she could, her tongue swirling up and down his length. He set the pace, first pushing her down slow, helping her take more of his cock with each stroke, then quicker, more desperate and hungry until his hand was keeping her head still to met his own thrusts. He was already so close, it didn't take long before his grip on her hair tightened, his eyes rolling back. With a few final thrusts he cried out, hot cum filling her mouth as his legs began to shake. She swallowed and then ran her tongue over his cock, gently licking the tip, making him twitch.

A few more breathless moments pass before Solas sank to his knees, taking Lavellans face into his hands and kissing her gently, brushing her lips, then her cheeks, before resting his forehead on hers. His fingers caressed her, idle hands running over her breasts, down her arms, across her stomach.

“Did that live up to your fantasies, Lethallan?”

She smiled. “It was better. It didn't end with Cassandra throwing a pillow at me and telling me to quit it.”

She felt him smile as he kissed her forehead. He took her hands and helped pull her up before tucking himself back into his pants and slumping into his chair. She leaned on the desk, her legs still wobbly. He watched her try and steady herself, the same dark and languid eyes that started this whole thing. She smiled and sauntered over, straddling him in his chair.

“You look like you're ready for round two,” she joked.

His hands found her waist, and for a moment she almost thought he was.

“Once is enough for today.” His fingers ran over the marks on her thighs.

She laughed. “Sex like that? Nuh-uh. Five times a day at least.”

The barest hint of a smile flickered across his lips.

“You have a class to attend, and I have one to teach.”

“Oh who needs a higher education anyway?” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His face was stern, but there was a look of amusement in his eyes. “Lavellan...”

Her eyes met his in a stubborn staring match. She blinked first.

“Fine,” she pouted, sliding off his lap. She rubbed her legs to get a little more feeling back in them, shaking them slightly until they felt mostly normal. She grabbed her bra off the desk and re-clasped it before going on all fours and hunting for her shirt beneath, not so subtly shaking her ass in Solas' face. She was rewarded with a light smack. Grinning she came up, she yanked the shirt over her head and bent down for her pants. She pointedly stared at him as she slid her jeans over her bare ass.

“You may want to hide those,” she said, nodding her head towards the small pile of broken lace on floor before gathering her bag and the book he had lent her. She gave him a little smile and wave before leaving his classroom, swaying her hips a little more then necessary. She swears she heard a small chuckle before the door closes.

She saw Cassandra at the end of the hall, looking like she was pacing. Lavellan hurried to meet her, trying to put on a disappointed face, but the moment she met her eyes she broke into a wicked smile. Cassandra looked less then amused.

“You didn't,” she said, with a smug look. Then it turned into a worried one. “You didn't.” Then she shook her head with a small, slightly scared smile. “You didn't.”

Lavellan leaned in to whisper. “I'm no longer wearing any underwear.”

She met Cassandras stunned, horrified look with a smile before heading towards her next class.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yee nothing gives Solas a boner like the academically inclined.
> 
> Also in their room Cassandra def pressures Lavellan for details, she does it with a tone of disapproval and disbelief in a very “Wow? Thats so wrong? How could something like this even happen huh? Like, describe how it could have happened? Like in detail?” kinda way. Might have given her some ideas about Varric just saying.  
> I mean, Cassandra would never.... never........ never...... ok maybe...  
> If she does I'm not writing it, Cassandra trying to seduce Varric is way above my pay grade.
> 
> There might be a part two? No promises but I could get inspired. I have some ideas.


End file.
